meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Responsible Sibling
Plot The episode begins with Zach, Eleanor, Jason and Gertrude getting ready for a parent's evening at school. The doorbell rings, and Gertude is greeted by a babysitter Zach & Jason arranged for online, believing the job to be about literally "sitting on babies." Disgusted, she slams the door on him, after which Jill & Benny and The Diamond children present themselves as viable alternatives. opal & kat is horrified at the suggestion, but as their parents leave, Gumball promises not to disappoint. Right from the start, jill & her cousin & benny prove to be as overly-protective as possible, not letting Kat & Opal go upstairs out of fear of a potential accident, destroying their television to prevent commercials from corrupting her, and mismanaging a subsequent electrical fire. Through it all, Both Sister & Cousin proves more adept, properly extinguishing the fire and pointing out the holes in their logic, but ultimately, since Ellie & Gertrude put them in charge, she is powerless. Meanwhile, Gertrude and Zach are waiting for the parent-teacher meeting outside of Principal Zarve's Office. Gertude tries to calm Zach down, reasuring that they are adults now and that Principal Zarve has no power over them, but their subsequent encounter only rings true to the contrary. To cheer Opal & Kay up, Gumball and Darwin decide to take her for a walk in the park, but she is dismayed at being attached to a child leash in doing so. While on the walk, Mr Cruz teases them with a dog biscuit, causing her to angrily bite his hand; seeing this, Jill, Benny and The rest of the cousin assume her to be hungry, and take her back home. They present her with a virtually inedible lunch, then proceed to chew the food up for her, which she then blasts in their faces with a straw. Seeing as there is a big mess, Jill, Benny and The Diamond family make Anais take a bath. Anais reaches her breaking point when they refuse to let her even bathe out of fear that the water is too dangerous, instead insisting she dry clean herself. She orders them to leave, then, behind their back, continues to fill the bathtub. Darwin hears this, but Anais says that she just flushed, which reminds Gumball that Opal & Kat needs to wear a diaper so she does not have an "accident." Sick of her Sibling & Opal Sibling' ridiculous demands, she & Opal starts running around the house while The Grimson Children and The Diamond Childreb chase her. Unbeknowst to the three, Anais forgot to turn off the faucet, and the water slowly overflows out of the tub. Opal & Kat manages to lock her brothers outside on the roof while she taunts them by deliberately disobeying their rules. They starts climbing down the ladder of their bunk bed to go take a bath "with real water" (as Jill, Benny, and The diamond children forbid), but falls into the rising water which is flooding the house. Unable to open the window or the door, Jill, Benny and the diamond are forced to enter through the sewers, coming out of the toilet inside to rescue Opal & Kat. The fireplace is the only opening to the outside, so they swim into it and are rocketed out into the sky from the chimney before falling painfully onto the sidewalk. Back at school, Two Menn unintentionally reminds their wife that the kids are still home alone, which shocks Ellie into speeding back home. When the two arrive back home, Zach & Jason tries to calm Their wife down and assure her that nothing went wrong, but as she opens the front door, all of the water spews forth, knocking them onto the lawn. Nicole, furious, approaches the kids and demands to know who was responsible. Kat & Opal is about to take the blame, but Jill wants to be responsible for once and confess it was his fault instead. Upon seeing the furious face of her mother, however, he blames Benny. The family then proceeds to give reasons why it was not their own fault and blame others, ultimately landing on Two Men being inadequate at choosing a proper babysitter. With no one else left to blame, Zach & Jason blames the Internet. Ultimately, the whole family decides to go with that excuse, thus ending the episode. Category:Episodes